Life is
by Podoy
Summary: Future fic, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer... how they live when they're 27...Just Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Ryan and Marissa are now 27 years old and married for almost five years. Ryan is an architect and Marissa works at home, she disigns clothes for a company. When they were two years married something unexpected happend. Marissa was pregnant, they were thrilled about the baby and nine months later a little boy named Liam Fynn Atwood was born.

Seth and Summer are also married and live in Newport just a few blocks from Ryan, Marissa and Liam. Seth worked at his own comic book company and Summer helps Marissa with the clothes.

Sandy ans Kirsten live in Berkely. (There's no Sophie). When the boys had gone their own way the house was just too big for the two of them. They moved to Berkely where Sandy became a law professor ans Kirsten continued a business like 'New Match". Every Thanksgiving and Chrismukkah they all spend at the parents' house.

In this story there is going to be MR, SS and who knows what... In the beginning it's going to be a 'feel good storie' and maby later with the drama. I'm not quite sure yet. Please let me know if you like it... I know this isn't a lot information but I will post the first real chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****We're In**

"I'm home!" Ryan yells from the front door...

"Hi, in the livingroom"

Ryan came up walking trough the door and gave Marissa a sweet kiss. "Where's my boy?"

"He was exhausted, I went to the beach with him today so he's asleep"

At this point the phone startet ringing. "I'll get it" Ryan walked to the table and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi there, how are you?"

Marissa guesed it was someone they knew very well otherwise Ryan wouldn't talk like this. "Oh well, wait a minute I'm going to sit down next to her and put you on speaker ok?" Whit that he placed himself next to Marissa on the couch. "It's Taylor, she wants to ask us something"

Taylor lived in Paris together with her husband Paul and their 5 year old girl Abbey. They met in Newport but decided to live in France because of Taylors work.

"You're on Taylor" Marissa says.

"Hi, everything allright with you guys"

"Yeah we're fine, and over there?"

"Also great, they've opened a new shopping mall around the corner, I love it..."

"Ow god, I'm going, tell me when you guys are done with the girls talk ok?" Both girls started laughing...

"Oh I'm sorry Ryan, let's get to the point"

"Yes please" he answered with a sigh.

Taylor began: "Well I figured it's been too long since we've seen eachother so I planned out a trip. I planned on going to Disneyworld! Summer and Seth are in, what about you guys?"

"Uhhh..."

"Come on, it's going to be fun... Just like old times, but now some years later with the kids..."

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and said together "We're in"

"Yay, I will e-mail the detaitls to you. O My God, it's going to be great!!"

"I'm looking forward to it Taylor..." Marissa said with true joy in her voise.

"Yeah, Liam is going to be crazy you know, he loves disney figures..." Ryan adds.

"Great, Oh and Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have our girls talk now?"

"Ow... Yeah, I'm just gonna go..."

Ryan went to the kitchen and made himself some dinner. After half an hour Marissa entered the kitchen and sat on his lap. Ryan was pleased and wraped his arms around her.

"Hmm, are you done?"

"Yep, I'm all yours"

"Oh, I like that tought you know..." He stood up and lifted Marissa at the same time.

"AAAH, please do not drop me"

"Did I ever drop you?"

"Uhhh, no"

"So what makes you think I'm going to drop you?"

Marissa tought about it and came to the conclusion he was right... "Ok, you winn"

Ryan laughs and started to walk to their bedroom, when he reaches the bed he lifted Marissa just a little bit higher above it and then let go of her.

"YOU DROPPED ME!!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything" he laughed

"Yeah, to bad we can't do this for the first time any more huh?" with that she pulled Ryan on the bed and started to kiss him.

"Mhm, It still feels like the first time to me" He said with a hugh grin on his face

"So, do you want another first kiss"

"Myeah, but I'm also fine with a second, and a fifth, and I think also with the tenth one"

"Do you huh?"

She rolled over him and they lay together in bed... After a few minutes Ryan broke the silence...

"I think Liam's going to love disney"

"Yeah, I can't wait to go acctually"

With that they fell asleep in eachothers arms...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Ready to go**

The next morning Ryan woke up by eight 'o clock because there was a noise of breaking glass in the kitchen. He sat up directly and sprinted downstairs. He found a little boy standing on a chair crying, with pieces of glass around his feet.

"Oh Liam, what are you doing, are you ok? come here. Be carefull for the glass buddy."

"I'm sorry daddy..." The little boy cried

"It's ok, why did you want to grab a bowl?" Ryan asked worried

"I wanted to suprise you and make breakfast like you do for me" Liam said still sobbing.

"Aw that's sweet of you, but don't forget you're still a little too small for that, you can do it when you're a little older ok?"

"No, I want to do it now. And I'm not small, I'm a big boy." He said folding his arms over each other.

Ryan started laughing "Sure you are, I have an idea. What if we do it together and we're going to suprise mommy with breakfast in bed"

"YEAH, she's gonna love it!"

When they were done Ryan grabbed all of the food and placed it on a carrier. Two to be excactely one for him with the glass on it, and one for Liam with the bagels and cream cheese.

"Daddy, something is missing"

"Huh, I think we got everything, we have bagels, cream cheese, coffee, milk, your cereals and even orange juice."

"I know it, we miss a flower. There's always a flower on it! Can I go and get one from the garden"

"I'll go and grab it for you, you'r only in a boxer if you go outside now you're going to be sick."

Five minutes later the two of them were walking into the master bedroom. Two carriers with flowers on it were standing on the dresser.

"Do you want to wake mommy up big boy?"

"Ok..." He climbed up the bed and started to shake Marissa. "Mommy wake up, we have a suprise for you..." A moan came from under the sheets...

"Come on Mommy, It's after eight! You're a sleepyhead." Liam was enjoying the sight of Marissa waking up. When she sat up he even started to laugh louder.

"You'r hair is funny"

"Oh do you think so? I think your hair is funny too"

"I don't care, do you want your suprise!?"

"Yeah I wonder what it is, do you know what it is Daddy?" She askes.

"Ofcourse he knows what it is, he helped me with it"

"Well, it was your idea buddy, so it's also your suprise."

After they ate breakfast Ryan and Marissa tought now was a good time telling Liam about the trip to Disneyworld.

"Liam, we also have a suprise for you" Marissa starts

"CAN I HAVE IT ??"

"Well, not yet. But we're going to tell you what it is ok?"

"what is it daddy?"

"Well, wich action figure do you like most?"

"Pluto, you know that, so why do you ask?"

"He's pretty smart" Marissa said with a laugh towards her husband.

"He is too smart"

"So you like pluto?"

"No, I love pluto"

"Well, we're going to see pluto, we're going to Disneyland"

"REALLY ?? when?!"

"In about three weeks, we're going together with Uncle Seth, Aunt Summer, Taylor, Paul and Abbey"

"Cool, where is it?"

"It's pretty far away" Marissa tells him

"Like where grandma and grandpa live?"

"No much further, where Taylor lives"

"I never been there"

"I know, we're going by plane and we stay there for a week"

"BY PLANE, up in the air? YAY... I'm going to fly"

"Yes you are, are you exited??"

"Uhuh, can I go and pack my suitcase?"

"We're going in three weeks honey it's pretty far away you know"

Liam started to sob "But I want to pack it"

Ryan hates it to see him sad so picked him up and said "Well, go and pack it then, but it has to stay in the corner of your room ok?"

"Ok, got it. Set me down daddy I want to go"

With that Liam runs of to his own room and turns it upside down, he packs toys, clothes, underware and socks. He even goes downstairs to put his stroller in the hallway, ready to go to disney.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was kind off stuck with this story ... Actually I still am. So if anyone has some suggestions they're very welcome!! I'm also sorry for the grammatical mistakes in the story but English isn't my laguage ok... I'm from The Netherlands so... That'll explain. And Please Review, it makes my day!_

I do not own the O.C. (too bad huh?)

Liam told all his friends, even the mailguy he was going to fly, but even better... He was going to disney! Ryan and Marissa tought they were gonna go crazy, no single day passed by without the word pluto. And not one time a day, no twenty times a day.

But finally the day had come, tomorrow they were flying to Paris, meet Taylor's family over there and go to disney.

"Daddy, I don't want to sleep"

"You have to sleep buddy" Ryan said

"Nohoo, I can't, I don't want it!" Liam was definatly not in a sleepy mood...

"Why not?"

"Then you and mommy will go alone to disneyland"

"That's not true, we would never go without you, what makes you think that?"

"Last time we went to do something fun I fell asleep and you brought me to uncle Seth, and when I woke up you and mommy were gone" Liam said wih tears in his eyes.

This was true, they went to Seth and Summer but Liam fell asleep. So they figured out they would baby-sit so Ryan and Marissa could go to the movies.

"That won't happen again"

"You promiss?"

"I swear buddy"

"Okay, but can I sleep with mommy and you so I can be sure you won't forget me?"

"Haha, allright that's a deal!" Ryan picked Liam out of his bed and headed to the master bedroom. Marissa wa already in bed when they came in.

"And what the hell has this supposed to mean?" She asked when little Liam came jumping on the bed.

"I'm sleeping here, in your bed, cool huh?"

Ryan gave her a don't ask look, she giggled to herself, they had a lot of moment like this with Liam. He was too smart for a three year old.

Next morning things were a little stressed out, Marissa was packing the last things for the trip while Ryan dressed a too exited Liam who tought he was like superman.

"Honey can you get that. It's probably Seth and Summer!" Marissa yelled from the bedroom.

"OK Liam, stay here" He went downstairs and opened the door to see a happy couple standing in front of him.

"Hey guys, come in, make yourself at home, I have to finish Liam get dressed so I'll be back in a minute"

In the very same moment Summer had a laug burstout. "What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"Well it looks like the little boy don't want to get dressed"

He looked into the kitchen and saw Liam in only his boxers.

"Oh no, Liam where did you leave your clothes I just put on you?"

"In my room, why?"

"Well you need to put them on!!" At this point he was getting a little frustrated.

"No way! No one can see my pluto-boxer if I have to wear my pants above it!"

"OK dude, I gotta say: you and Marissa created a very special little figure"

"Don't even say it Seth, he's always like this"

"RYAN!! Why isn't he dressed? I asked you to do one thing, and you can't even handle to get your three year old son dressed!?"

"Oh honey, This was NOT my fault, seriously..." Ryan laughed

"He's right Coop, Liam did this all by himself" Summer supported Ryan

"Oh boy, when will he ever change?" Marissa let out with a sigh...

After one hour they were all ready to head off for the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was stuck… But now I have an idea__, it will come forward in a couple of chapters. Also this chapter was a little short… Sorry. But please keep reviewing, it makes me happy. And oh before I forget: Happy New Year. _

The flight was long but it actually went by pretty quickly. Summer and Marissa were talking about the usual; clothes, shopping, men and well again shopping. Seth and Ryan were talking about work and of course comics, something they never get rid off. Time to time they were all on duty to entertain Liam. Lucky for them he was a sweet boy who was satisfied with some candy, a comic and a stuffed animal.

So now they were on the airport waiting to be picked up by Taylor. She would be picking them up together with her husband because they wouldn't fit in one car. The ride wasn't very long although they got pretty annoyed by Abbey and Liam since they were talking constantly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm already this old" Liam said sticking up three of his little fingers and having a hard time with it.

"Three, Oh my God, you're still a baby"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, I bet you still have a pacifier"

This time Liam started to sob. He wasn't a baby but he couldn't win it against Abbey. She was bigger and much taller. She could already write her own name and tight her shoes. All these things he couldn't do.

"Abbey, don't say that to him. You know he's younger than you. You did the same thing when you were three." Taylor corrected her daughter. "Now apologize to Liam"

"Liam?"

"Myeah"

"I'm sorry. Will you be my friend again?"

"Ok. Can we go play when we are at your house?"

"Sure, we can play with dolls or play husband and wife!!"

"I don't do that, I'm a boy"

"Oh, we could watch a movie"

"Do you have Disney movies?"

"I have all of them!"

"Wauw"

Taylor looked satisfied to her little girl, she was just like her father Paul. First a little stubborn but after that she gave everyone what they wanted. And most of the time she was happy with it.

…

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go and wake Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Liam??"

"Sweetie, please don't scare them. Just wake them gentle ok. And do not jump on the beds!" Paul remembered the last time Seth and Summer were over. Abbey woke them up in the morning and almost gave them a heart attack because she was screaming so loud.

"Ok I will, thank you daddy"

…

She walked silently to the first guest room. This was where Seth and Summer were sleeping, too bad she already heard voices. That meant they were already up and she couldn't wake them.

"Summer…. Sethie?? We are going to Disney, please hurry up. I want to leave."

Summer laughed and told Abbey that they first needed to get dressed and then they were coming downstairs. So she could go to Ryan, Marissa and Liam to see if they were ready.

"Liiiiiiiaaaaaaaam? Are you ready?"

"NOoooo, Almost!"

Marissa put him on the ground and he started to run together with Abbey. All the way to the door and the two of them sat patiently waiting for their parents, aunt and uncle.

"Liam, come over here and help me a little bit" Ryan asked him while pulling out his stroller.

Liam gasped and whispered to Ryan "Daddy, I don't want the baby-car"

"Why not?"

"Abbey thinks I'm a baby and this way even more!"

"Li, you have to remember you're a little smaller than Abbey. You can't walk all the time, you will be so tired. And I'm not going to carry you."

"Ohhhkeee. But please can I sometimes just walk?"

"Of course you can. You will have to walk when you go to Pluto"

"I'M GONNA SEE PLUTO, I'M GONNA SEE PLUTO !!!"

…

All eight of them enjoyed the trip to Disney, sometimes one of them had to stay with the kids because they were too small to go in some attractions. Most of the time it was Ryan who was left behind because he didn't like the heights. To him it was just fine, he loved to see that the kids were having fun. They were running around, playing a game, and every time they saw something new, a Disney figure, a new attraction or even a butterfly they were going to go crazy.

After a couple of days it was time for the gang to go home, leave Taylor, Paul, Abbey and Paris behind and heading back to New Port. Although it wasn't that bad, they had a great time. A lot of catching up was done and they were sure they would meet again some time. The two kids were also getting along very well so they didn't have to worry about that in the future.

When they were safe on the ground again, they all went straight to home. It was already late and everyone was tired, even Liam slept before they turned into their driveway.

"I'll putt him to bed, you go to bed too and relax. You look pretty tired" Ryan offerd

"Thanks, I must admit I don't feel my best"

They shared a quick kiss and went their separate ways in the house. Ryan carried Liam to his bedroom and began to undress him, pulled a pajama out of the drawer and tried to put it on. He was starting to stir a little bit but Ryan was successful and didn't wake him. He laid him down in the bed and Liam went on with the night of sleep.

When Ryan walked into their bedroom he noticed Marissa was already laying in bed. Her clothes over the chair in the corner of the room and the light dimmed.

"Hi Sweetie, out little boy was pretty tired, he didn't even wake up."

"…….."

"Sweetie….. Marissa?"

"……."

"Huh, I guess you were pretty tired too"

He also laid down and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. It didn't take long to fall asleep. All very tired of the week that was behind them.

…

In the morning Ryan was the first one to wake up. Carefully he removed his arms from Marissa and started to get up. He showered, got dressed and walked back to the bed to wake up his wife.

"Honey? Come on wake up."

"Hmpff"

"Hi, come on…I'll be downstairs to make some breakfast"

A groan came from under the covers.

"Ry, I don't feel good"

"You don't? Everything all right? What do you have? A headache, nauseous?"

Marissa produced a little smile and thought of how caring her husband was. He always wanted to know what was wrong, and if something was up he was going to try to make it better.

"No, I just don't feel well. I'm cold, I have the feeling that I'm gonna sneeze and bleeh"

"Oh sweetie, you might have the flu. I'll get a thermometer and check your temp."

Ryan came back from the bathroom and put the thermometer under her tongue. When it started to beep he checked the display and saw she had a little fever.

"Hmm, you'll have to stay in bed and rest. I'll get Liam and make sure he won't disturb you. Have a nice nap"

"Thank you. I love you"

"Love you too"

…

In the middle of the day a friend of Liam called if Liam could come and play with him. Ryan was actually glad, the mother of the other boy came by and picked him up. He could now concentrate on Marissa. He once again checked her temp and saw it rose a little bit.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap"

"You still have a temperature."

"Yeah, I sure feel like it"

"Shall I call the doctor?"

"I don't think there is anything they can do"

"Well, let's just check ok?"

Ryan called the doctor and explained the situation. The man came over and his conclusion was that Marissa just had an infection. Nothing to be worried about.

"I'm giving you a receipt for an antibiotics cure, for three weeks"

"Will I feel like this for three weeks!?!"

"No, don't worry. It'll be over in a couple of days but it's just to be carefull"

"Ok"

The doc gave the piece of paper to Ryan who went to the pharmacy immediately. Marissa began with the cure and little Liam was calmed down enough to be in the same room as his mom. They cuddled up together on the sofa starting the DVD player.

_I know it's a sudden end. But I had to do it because of the next chapter…please review._


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor was right, after four days Marissa was back to her old self

The doctor was right, after four days Marissa was back to her old self. Ryan went to work again since their little holiday was over and Liam was as energetic as always.

"Mommy, mommy?! Can I go play with Noah?"

"Who's Noah?"

"My bestest friend"

"Liam, since when do you have a best friend, where did you meet him?"

"Since… I don't know but he stood on the other side of the gate in our garden"

"Do we have new neighbors?"

"I don't know, why can't I go play?"

"Come on, I'll go check with you ok? We'll see"

Marissa walked to the garden with Liam coming behind her. Indeed on the other side of the gate in the other back yard was a dark haired boy. Soon Marissa saw two people walking in the background.

"I'm sorry to do it like this but are you the new neighbors? My son just noticed yours I guess"

The man and women looked up from their work and walked towards Marissa. Like she guessed they just moved here. Their names were Marc and Susan Warren, they had two children. A girl called Lisa who was seven years old and a boy named Noah who was three years old like Liam. The family had to move because of Marc's work and arrived yesterday. After a little talk the boys went inside the house, Marc and Susan have a lot of things to unpack and nothing was as fun as playing with the empty boxes. They would send Liam home before dinner, so that way Marissa had al afternoon for herself. She decided to call Ryan and see if he was free to have lunch.

…

"Ryan Atwood speaking"

"Hi Mr. Atwood"

Ryan chuckled he knew from the moment he heard her voice that it was Marissa but decided to play the game along.

"That's right; may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Mrs. Atwood"

"What a coincidence, how can I help you?"

"Well, my husbands at work and I have no one to have lunch with…"

"Where's Liam?!" Oh crap… Didn't play the game that long after all, if it was about his son nothing mattered.

"Haha, I knew it wouldn't last long. Apparently we have some new people at the house next door and they have a little boy who is three years old and our son likes him a lot. They're at their house playing with boxes."

"Wow that's great, nice people?"

"You think I let our son play with a boy whose parents are nuts or something?"

"No you wouldn't do that. But I can have lunch with you, if you want"

"Great, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"OK Love you bye."

"Love you too…"

…

Marissa walked into the office building spotting her husband trough his office windows. He was behind his desk concentrating on some papers. She knocked on one of the windows and saw how Ryan tossed the forgotten papers away and walked towards her. They shared a deep kiss and went out. Walking along the streets in search for a nice place to have lunch, laughing and sneaking kisses like they were on their first date. Ryan missed this, with Marissa being sick last week and the Disney trip before that things had been a little out of control.

"Hmm, we should do this more often"

"Do what more often?"

"Having some time for ourselves, it's been too long" he said in a serious tone.

"I know, but maybe you're lucky tonight. Liam will be exhausted when he comes back from his play date, so we have a little time…"

"Hm, I can't wait"

"Why, what are you planning to do?" She actually knew what he was trying to say but loved to tease him a bit.

"I can think of something"

…

Just as predicted Liam was exhausted when he came home from the neighbors. Susan apologized because he was covered in dust and sand. The boys had decided to go and play in the garden without warning the parents. And since the garden was still a mess the toddlers were now a mess too.

"It's ok. I'm actually used to it. Plus we have a bathtub and a pretty good washing machine."

Marissa took Liam upstairs and took his clothes off which disappeared immediately into the laundry room. She filled the bath with water and bubbles and put Liam in the middle of it. Since Liam was so tired he didn't complain as much as usual and the bath time was over quickly. Marissa dressed her son in his pajamas and put him to bed. He was out in a second.

…

"Hmm, something smells good in here" Ryan said while he dropped his jacked over the couch.

"I'm glad you think it smells good, because if you think not you're going to have to order some take out." Marissa laughed when Ryan came into the kitchen.

They shared a deep kiss and hugged for a moment. It really has been too long.

"Where's my little boy?"

"He was exhausted, so he's asleep since two hours or so."

"Ahh, that's not so bad" Ryan raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no, I've spend way to much time on this dinner so we are going to eat it!"

Said and done, after dinner Ryan helped his wife with the dishes and changed out of his work clothes. After checking on Liam he found Marissa on the couch flipping trough the TV channels.

"There is really nothing on TV"

"Then turn it off, I have something better in mind for us."

"And what would that be?"

"Remember our lunch, where I couldn't do what I wanted to do because we were in public?" Ryan kissed his wife deep. He knew she was going to give in.

"Yeah I do, so where do you want to continue with what you have in mind?"

"I would say the bedroom"

With that he lifted her up and carried her to the master bedroom where they fell on the bed together and where they spend their night. One to remember.

_AN: It took me way too long to update, but I have a few ideas now so I'll try to do it more often… Please review, they make my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ring Ring_

"Mommy telephone rings!!!"

"I can hear that Liam, can you get it for me, I will be there in a minute"

"Ok…. Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?"

"I am Liam Atwood, I am three years old and live in California"

"Oh hi Liam, it's aunt Summer"

"YAY AUNTIE SUMMER, I have a best friend, just like you and mommy, Noah is really cool. He has a lot of trains and cars and he has a big slide in his room and and and"

"That's great Liam, can I speak to mommy?"

"Oh ok"

"Hi sum"

"Hi, who's the new best friend, I'm going to tell you that Seth is not going to like it!"

"Haha, we have new neighbors with two children so they play together"

"Ah ok, well uh do you have some free time today? Cause there is a new shop in the mall and I thought we could go for some inspiration you know for the PB assignment"

"I can drop Liam of at the Warrens. I'll meet you in the mall in lets say an hour ok?"

"Deal, see you then"

Going to the mall was actually a pretty good idea. She and Ryan needed some shirts and since Liam seemed to grow each day he needed some new pant. All his jeans were hanging too short. The new store promised to be great but it clearly wasn't. It was an ugly store with weird looking clothes. No inspiration so they turned the inspiration trip into a real shopping trip which would probably be a lot more fun! Summer bought some boxers for Seth and Marissa found a beautiful dress for herself. New shoes and pants for Liam and a couple of dress shirts for Ryan. As the evening began to fall the girls were getting hungry, since Liam ate at the Warrens and both Ryan and Seth would eat at work they could pick what they like.

"Italian?"

"Coop, you hate Italian, are you sick or something?"

"Yeah well, I don't feel my best but other than that no. I just feel like Italian."

"Ok, just that you know you don't have to eat Italian because I like to have it"

"I know"

"Why are you not feeling great by the way?"

"I don't know, just a little tired and nauseous nothing weird."

"OMG you're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!"

"You are, come on face it! It's obvious"

"Sum, It can't be. We use condoms ok"

"So why did you needed a size more of that dress? And why do you want to eat Italian, cause last time I checked you only ate Italian when you were pregnant with Liam"

"Shut up ok, I am not pregnant. Can't be. I am not going to have a baby again"

"Did you take a test?"

"No….."

"Lets buy one now"

"NO SUM, I can't, It's just…. NO"

The change was obvious from happy chatter to a scared uncertain little voice from Marissa. She knew she could be pregnant. She was a week late, which apart from being pregnant with Liam never was. The point was she did not want to be pregnant. Not because she didn't _like_ it but because Ryan and she had decided not to have any more children. At least not until Liam was 5 or 6 years old. That was not until at least 2 years. OH GOD.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"Yes it is, come on I'm your best friend. You can tell me everything"

"It's not important ok"

"Look, I'm sorry I said those things, I believe you if you say you're not pregnant but…."

"SUM!"

"Sorry, I'll stop. We're not going to buy a test. Shall we go eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"I want to go home actually, you can go eat but well yeah, I'm going home"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah just feel a little queasy"

With that Marissa left Summer standing in front of the Italian restaurant. She went to her car and drove home. However not before she went by the drug store where she bought a test. She needed to know if Summer was right… After all it could be…


End file.
